Batowl
Batowls are one of many types of Mimics found in Steamport City and Hatchwood Wilds. When a character walks under them they will drop from their resting place and perform a suicide attack on the character. They can be avoided by running past them. They are difficult to kill, as it is often impossible to get more than two hits on them, so they usually kill themselves first. Tactics Tips & Attacks Except for the Aeronaut-only trick below, Batowls offer only two opportunities to deal damage to them. They can be attacked while hanging from the ceiling and as they drop to the ground. This allows players to kill Batowls with either a one-hit technique or a two-hit technique. The one-hit technique requires the player to be able to deal 40 damage in a single hit. Players can deal 40 damage with a normal attack at level 31 or with a critical attack at level 27. Certain tubes will allow players to deal 40 damage before these benchmark levels. It is also possible to do so with weapons, even for non-NG players. The two-hit technique requires the player to successfully attack a Batowl at both possible opportunities before it destroys itself. It also requires the player to be able to deal 20 damage per hit for two consecutive hits. Players can deal 20 damage with a normal attack at level 11 or with a critical attack at level 9. However, critical hits are rare at level 9 and it is highly unlikely that a player will be able to execute two in a row against a specific Batowl. In order to execute the two-hit technique, the player must attack a Batowl as it is hanging on the ceiling and then attack it again as it drops. If the second attack is launched while the Batowl is still flashing from the first hit or when the Batowl has already passed the attack's range, the attack will miss and the Batowl will die as it hits the ground. If the player is stunned from a hit, either from colliding with the Batowl or being hit by another mimic, the player will be unable to execute the second attack in time to kill the Batowl. This makes the two-hit technique difficult to execute consistently as there is little margin for error. If a Batowl destroys itself rather than being killed by the player, exiting the room and returning will cause it to respawn, giving you as many chances as you need without requiring killing other Mimics or traveling to force it to respawn. Once they can be reliably killed, batowls are one of the best mimics to farm for experience points, as their total health is very low and they give 7 points as standard, irrespective of their level. Aeronaut The killing method with the Aeronaut entails that the user employ similar tactics as the other two classes when performing a two hit. The user can attack the Batowl once from a semi-close range while it is hanging, and can fall to the ground while employing the steamthrower. This, by far is the easiest two-hit technique of any class, as the distance from the top of the steamthrower spread to the bottom is the amount of time and area you receive when trying to strike the Batowl the second time. Ferric Killing a Batowl with a Ferric requires some degree of timing, and a minimum of level 11 to ensure at least 20 damage a hit. The first attack is executed while the Batowl is hanging from the ceiling. The hard part is being able to back away enough so that the Batowl will not collide with you while you are falling. If you have successfully done this, timing the second attack is much simpler, and will earn you 7 experience points. Also if your attack is at least 34 you can lure it to move then divebomb it, as your divebombing attack will then be at least 40. Crag Crags have the benefit of a slight margin of error when executing the second attack of the two-hit technique. Because the whip stays on-screen for a moment during attacks, a Crag can launch an attack to the side before the Batowl reaches the range of the attack. Provided that the whip does not retract first, when the Batowl drops into the range of the attack, it will take damage and die. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Steamport City: Batowl: *This dark Mimic hangs above, waiting for its prey to pass underneath. It then dives, exploding upon impact with the ground. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory Quest Relevance *The player must collect 20 Batowl Wings for Cypress during the Mimicology Quest "Batowl Study" (CY0031). *In the Extermination Quest "Batowl Extermination" (AS0009), the player must kill 50 Batowls per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest "Enraged Batowls" (AS0081), the player must kill 100 enraged Batowls per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming First, have Attack 40, usually level 30 with a weapon having at least Attack+1. Aeronauts may want higher Attack to offset the range penalty. Farming Batowls without being able to kill them with one shot will be tedious. Quick: From Steamport City's Factory Top Checkpoint, go left, left, down for 3 Batowls. Main Route (Wallgliders): From Deep Forest Checkpoint, go right, (up and) left, left, left, and up. The route is this room (1 Batowl and 3 other mimics), the one to the left (4 Batowls and 4 other mimics), and the one above (6 mimics) to reach 10 kills. Related Enemies Wallglider Category:Enemies Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies